Montesco es a Weasley lo que Capuleto es a Malfoy
by Koumal Lupin-Nott
Summary: Dos antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts vuelven a reencontrarse como profesores tras ocho años de separación. Los recuerdos del pasado, la crudeza del presente, un peligro invisible entre las sombras, viejos recuerdos y nuevos personajes.
1. Novedades

_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos. Sólo Natalie y Ryan Malfoy, las gemelas Pontevecchio y los mellizos Blacksheep son fruto de mi invención. Como siempre, dedico mis historias a mis amigas Darkpriestessofsheks y Nimue-Tarrazo y a mi prima Krissel Majere, que estarán contentísimas de ver esta historia otra vez en pantalla.

* * *

**Montesco es a Weasley lo que Capuleto es a Malfoy**

**1. Novedades.**

Apenas llegaron al Gran Comedor, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny notaron de inmediato que el ambiente estaba bastante agitado. Los estudiantes de tercero en adelante hablaban susurrándose al oído y parecían decirse cosas interesantísimas. Cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y observaron a su alrededor con atención descubrieron que podían captarse claras diferencias entre las actitudes de los chicos y las de las chicas: mientras que ellas fruncían el ceño y parecían algo contrariadas, ellos se mostraban alegres y se sonreían pícaramente unos a otros. Realmente aquella situación picaba la curiosidad.

-¿Qué demonios estará pasando aquí? –se preguntó Ginny-. Mataría por saber que se traen todos entre manos.

-Voy a preguntar. ¡Eh, Neville! –gritó Ron, pero para su sorpresa Neville también estaba absorbido por aquel ambiente, sonrojado e inmerso en sus pensamientos, y no le hizo caso-. ¡Seamus, Dean¿Podéis explicarme qué mosca le ha picado a todo el mundo? –pero también éstos ignoraron a Ron.

-Creo que pronto lo sabremos –le dijo Hermione-. Ahí viene Luna.

-¡Hola, chicos! –Luna Lovegood parecía la única chica que no estaba de mal humor.

-Oye, Luna¿qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy? –preguntó Harry.

-Mira a la mesa de los profesores y lo entenderás –sonrió enigmáticamente y se volvió a su mesa.

Todos miraron. En un principio no notaron nada raro; todo parecía muy normal: Dumbledore observaba con su túnica morada y su sonrisa beatífica a los alumnos, el profesor Flitwick charlaba con Hagrid y la profesora Sprout, Snape gruñía enfundado en su túnica negra... Hasta que Ron ahogó una exclamación al observar el asiento del extremo izquierdo de la mesa, justo al lado del de Snape.

Se sentaba allí una chica preciosa. En su cabellera larga y suelta hasta la cintura se alternaban mechones rubios y pelirrojos que brillaban a la luz de las velas. El sombrero azul celeste ligeramente ladeado y a juego con la túnica de terciopelo realzaba los ojos del mismo color. Unas cejas claras, unas pecas rojizas y unos labios color bermellón destacaban sobre su rostro sonrosado.

La misteriosa joven bebía vino de una copa de cristal y plata. La lentitud de sus movimientos al dejar la copa en la mesa y limpiarse la boca con la servilleta dejaban ver que era una persona de modales finos y elegantes, muy probablemente de buena familia. Toda su persona ejercía un atractivo realmente magnético.

-Demonios, qué buena está... –Ron la miraba fascinado como si fuese una diosa y suspiraba profundamente.

-¡Ron, que no es una _veela_! –replicó Ginny dándole una colleja a su hermano.

-¡Sí, y deja de poner esa cara de tonto! –añadió Hermione enfadada.

-Harry¿no es verdad que es la criatura más maravillosa que hayas visto en tu vida? –preguntó Ron ignorando a su hermana y a su amiga.

-Sí, claro –contestó Harry siguiéndole la corriente a su amigo, pero Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada-. Esto... creo que la belleza es relativa –Ginny asintió complacida.

-¿Quién será? –se preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-A lo mejor es la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –aventuró Ginny.

-¿No es muy joven para el puesto? –replicó Ron-. Además de que es una profesión de riesgo y puede que salga mal parada... –mostró un gesto de grave preocupación.

-Si está aquí y es la nueva profesora es porque está bien preparada, así que deja de preocuparte tanto por su bella carita –Ron enrojeció ante el comentario cortante de Hermione.

-¡Eh, la profesora nos está mirando! –masculló Ginny.

Era cierto: la joven los observaba fijamente, pero con tal discreción que Harry supo que nadie se daba cuenta de que los miraba. Ron sonrió con picardía e incluso se atrevió a mandarle un beso con la mano mientras le guiñaba el ojo, pero la sonrisa se le borró de los labios cuando la joven se apartó el pelo y trazó una línea en zigzag sobre su frente.

-Te está mirando a ti, Harry –gruñó Ron para enorme satisfacción de Hermione-. Como todas...

Harry le prestó más atención a la joven. Ella le sonrió levemente al ver que sus miradas se habían encontrado, dio un sorbo más de su copa y se unió a la charla que mantenía Flitwick con los otros profesores.

En ese instante entraron los alumnos de primer curso acompañados de la profesora McGonagall, atravesaron el pasillo central y se colocaron ante la mesa de los profesores, delante del Sombrero Seleccionador. Tras una selección más rápida que de costumbre, la profesora se llevó el sombrero y volvió para sentarse a la mesa. Entonces Dumbledore se levantó.

-Muy bien, debo dar mi más sincera bienvenida a estos nuevos alumnos que acaban de ser distribuidos entre las casas de Hogwarts y además anunciar dos novedades de este año. Para empezar, debo presentar a la nueva profesora que dará clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –Ginny sonrió contenta de haber acertado en sus deducciones- durante este año, ya que todos recordamos lo que pasó el año anterior con la profesora Umbridge.

En este punto la mayor parte de los alumnos no pudo evitar sonreírse al recordar lo ocurrido.

-Esta nueva profesora –la aludida se puso en pie- cuenta con algunos años de experiencia en otras escuelas mágicas de Europa como Beauxbatons o Anellidoro, y tiene el honor de ser además la hermana mayor de uno de nuestros alumnos.

Un murmullo recorrió las mesas de los alumnos, que se preguntaban quién sería el hermano de la hermosa profesora.

-Jo, daría el alma al diablo por ser su hermano –murmuró Ron soñadoramente-. Bueno no, porque el incesto es ilegal...

-¡Ron¿Cómo puedes decir semejante barbaridad? –Hermione y Ginny estaban escandalizadas.

-Bueno, la dejo para que ella misma se presente. Con vosotros, Natalie Malfoy.

El murmullo se convirtió en silencio al instante. Todos en la mesa de Gryffindor creyeron estar viviendo una pesadilla: Neville, Seamus y Dean dejaron de sonreír, y Ron se puso blanco como el papel.

-Oh no, Harry... No te sonreía porque le fueras simpático, sino porque eres su primera presa. ¡Ay, Dios mío –se llevó las manos a la cabeza-, y como me haya pillado tirándole los tejos yo seré el siguiente!

Harry miró a las otras mesas. Los alumnos que conocía de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw que tenían problemas con Malfoy también se mostraban asustados. Sin embargo, Harry notó algo que le sorprendió muchísimo: al contrario de lo que él se esperaba, los Slytherin estaban de muy mal humor y no hablaban con nadie, especialmente Malfoy y sus amigos. De inmediato se lo contó a Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-Quizás a Malfoy no le ha hecho gracia que ella haya solicitado este puesto y teme que le ponga malas notas –repuso Hermione.

-¿Sabéis una cosa? –intervino Ron-. Nunca antes había oído decir que Malfoy tuviese una hermana. Al menos es lo que sé.

-Puede que estuviese de viaje mucho tiempo y ahora haya vuelto a casa –dijo Ginny.

-No lo creo –replicó Harry-. Tengo la corazonada de que Malfoy no se lleva nada bien con su hermana. No sé por qué, pero tengo ese presentimiento.

En ese momento la profesora Malfoy pronunció su discurso, y su voz sonó increíblemente suave y agradable.

-He visto que hay muchos alumnos que se han asustado ante mi apellido, y les digo a esos alumnos que no tienen de qué preocuparse –miró especialmente a Ron, a Neville y a los demás, que suspiraron aliviados-... mientras no saquen malas notas, claro –su voz adquirió un tono más duro-. Porque he de advertir que en las escuelas donde he dado clases me he ganado fama de dura, así que más vale a los que van mal en mi asignatura que intenten mejorar. Por otro lado, no pienso hacer favoritismos de ningún tipo, ni a mi hermano ni a nadie. Si algún alumno quiere ganarse mi confianza tendrá que dejarse los codos en el pupitre. Os deseo mucha suerte –añadió en tono más suave.

La profesora Malfoy se sentó de nuevo y siguió bebiendo de su copa. Ron volvió a poner cara de preocupación y Hermione volvió a sonreír. Después de todo, parecía que aquella profesora no iba a caerle tan mal como creía.

Dumbledore volvió a levantarse.

-Como antes decía, este año hay dos novedades. Una de ellas es la presencia de la profesora Malfoy entre nosotros; la otra es la siguiente: debido a un percance sufrido durante el verano, el profesor Hagrid no podrá dar clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas durante todo el curso.

Ante esta otra novedad esta vez Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle sí sonrieron levemente. Harry observó la expresión apesumbrada de Hagrid al arremangarse sus brazos vendados. Sentía de verdad que no pudiera dar clases, pero al mismo tiempo notaba alivio por no tener que vérselas con más bichos peligrosos.

-Sin embargo –añadió Dumbledore-, hemos contratado previsoramente a otro profesor para que lo sustituya. Se trata de una persona altamente cualificada y con muchos conocimientos, además de ser hermano de dos alumnos de otra distinguida familia de magos.

-Esto de los hermanos empieza a ser un fastidio –gruñó Ron-. A ver quiénes son los dos pringados que son hermanos de este otro profesor.

-Espera, Ron –intervino Hermione-: no hay asientos suficientes para todos los profesores incluyendo al nuevo. ¿Dónde está?

Como si Dumbledore hubiese leído los pensamientos de Hermione, su pregunta fue contestada.

-Demos por fin la bienvenida a este otro nuevo profesor que entra por el pasillo de la izquierda¡Charles Weasley!

Ron se tragó sus palabras avergonzado mientras Charlie entraba tranquilamente en el Gran Comedor. El silencio volvió a hacerse en Hogwarts, pero esta vez fue roto por un ruido de cristales rompiéndose. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la profesora Malfoy, que sostenía una copa rota. El vino se derramaba por la mesa mezclado con la sangre que brotaba a borbotones de su mano derecha.


	2. Reencuentro

**

* * *

**

_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, salvo sobre Natalie y Ryan Malfoy, las gemelas Pontevecchio y los mellizos Blacksheep, que son fruto de mi invención. Como siempre dedico mi historia a mis amigas Darkpriestessofsheks y Nimue-Tarrazo y a mi prima Krissel Majere, pero también a amsp14, Shira Kyoko, Arweni, y un larguísimo etcétera.

* * *

_

**Montesco es a Weasley lo que Capuleto es a Malfoy**

**2. Reencuentro.**

La profesora Malfoy, sin embargo, era ajena a todas las miradas de curiosidad que había suscitado. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Charlie, al que miraba espantada como si hubiera visto al mismo Demonio. También Charlie la miraba fijamente a ella, pero su expresión era distinta: estaba tan asombrado como ella, pero su rostro no reflejaba miedo como el de la profesora Malfoy, sino que parecía mostrar agrado, incluso alegría. Harry descubrió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Transcurrieron unos segundos silenciosos que parecieron horas antes de que la profesora Malfoy descubriese que su mano derecha estaba atravesada de parte a parte por un enorme pedazo de cristal. Sólo entonces los profesores reaccionaron.

-La... la mano... –balbuceó Charlie.

-Si usted lo desea –intervino Dumbledore-, puede ir a la Enfermería y la señora Pomfrey le curará la herida en un momento.

-No gracias, no es necesario. Yo misma puedo hacerlo.

Ante la sorpresa de todos (y el horror de muchos), la profesora cogió firmemente el pedazo de cristal y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente por el dolor, pero sin soltar el menor quejido, se lo arrancó ella misma. La sangre brotó con mayor fuerza y se desparramó por la mesa hasta manchar el suelo. Sin perder un ápice de aplomo, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un frasco de cristal lleno de líquido transparente. Desenroscó el tapón y vertió unas gotas sobre la herida, que de inmediato exhaló humo y se cerró. Tras esto la profesora hizo un encantamiento que limpió las manchas de vino y sangre. Muchos alumnos, sobre todo los de primero, se quedaron con la boca abierta ante lo que acababan de ver.

-Lágrimas de fénix¿verdad? –preguntó Charlie con una sonrisa.

La profesora Malfoy asintió en silencio bajando la mirada. También ella se ruborizó suavemente.

-Bueno, profesor Weasley, me parece que en esta mesa no hay sillas suficientes como para que se siente con nosotros –dijo Dumbledore-. Habrá que hacer algo.

-Yo me encargo de eso –dijo Snape levantándose-. Siéntese aquí, profesor Weasley, le cedo mi silla. Ya me procuraré un asiento –con un golpe de varita alargó la mesa hacia el lado izquierdo e hizo aparecer otra silla, un plato con unos cubiertos y una copa.

-Gracias –repuso Charlie alegremente dirigiéndose a la mesa de los profesores.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se quedaron mirando a Snape boquiabiertos.

-Por favor, decidme la verdad, chicos¿estoy alucinando o Snape está portándose con amabilidad con un antiguo alumno de Gryffindor, que encima es de la familia Weasley?

-No, Ron, no estás alucinando –contestó Hermione-. Snape se está portando amablemente. Y eso no me gusta nada.

-Ni a mí –añadió Ginny-. Fijaos en las caras con que se miran la profesora Malfoy y Snape.

Ginny tenía razón: mientras se sentaba, Snape dirigió una sonrisa de superioridad a la profesora Malfoy, que le devolvió una mirada que Harry no supo cómo interpretar. ¿Odio¿Miedo¿Tal vez las dos cosas a la vez? Daba igual; aquello se resumía en una sola palabra: hostilidad.

-Natalie –la profesora Malfoy se volvió velozmente hacia Charlie-, no te imaginas la alegría que me causa volver a verte –una enorme sonrisa iluminaba el rostro del hermano de Ron-. ¿Dónde has estado...?

-Profesor Weasley, creo que le toca dar un discurso –interrumpió Dumbledore sonriente-. Ya sabe, es una pequeña tradición.

-Está bien –aceptó Charlie levantándose-. Éste es mi primer año como profesor, y espero que pongáis de vuestra parte tanto como yo. Os advierto a los de quinto en adelante que las criaturas con las que vamos a tratar este año no se andan con chiquitas, así que mejor que seáis obedientes si queréis terminar el curso intactos –más de uno tragó saliva-. Por lo demás, no tengo nada más que decir –volvió a sentarse.

Tras esto Dumbledore dio comienzo al curso con el banquete habitual. Todos los alumnos empezaron a comer de inmediato, pero Harry se mantuvo pendiente de lo que pasaba en la mesa de los profesores, y vio a Charlie intentando volver a hablar con la profesora Malfoy, pero ésta estaba ocupada en comer y no le contestó. Charlie insistió, pero ella le devolvió una mirada sorprendentemente triste. Snape sonreía malévolamente ante la escena, pero inesperadamente volvió la cabeza y sorprendió a Harry observándole. Le lanzó una gélida mirada asesina que Harry interpretó como un "Deja de fisgonear si no quieres meterte en líos, Potter". Suspirando, Harry volvió a su plato.

Después de la cena Harry habló con Ron, Hermione y Ginny y les contó lo que vio. Hermione le aconsejó no meterse en la vida de los demás si no quería vérselas con la ira de Snape, pero Ron y Ginny (sobre todo Ron) apoyaron la idea de investigar un poco sobre la nueva profesora y la extraña relación que parecía haber entre ella y Charlie.

-Decidido –repuso Harry-, pasado mañana por la tarde hablaremos con Charlie.

-¿Pero dónde lo haremos? –preguntó Ron.

-¿Qué tal la cabaña de Hagrid? –sugirió Ginny-. Nadie preguntará nada a Charlie sobre el motivo por el que va allí ni sospechará que estamos allí.

-Menos Snape, claro –replicó Hermione.

-Eso tiene una fácil solución, y es mi capa de invisibilidad –contestó Harry-. Claro que primero debo aumentar su tamaño mágicamente para que quepamos todos.

-Entonces vale –repuso Ron-. A la hora del té del miércoles empieza nuestro interrogatorio.


	3. Una tarde de recuerdos

_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, salvo sobre Natalie y Ryan Malfoy, las gemelas Pontevecchio y los mellizos Blacksheep, que son fruto de mi invención. Como siempre dedico mi historia a mis amigas Darkpriestessofsheks y Nimue-Tarrazo y a mi prima Krissel Majere, pero también a amsp14, Shira Kyoko, Arweni, y un larguísimo etcétera.

* * *

**Montesco es a Weasley lo que Capuleto es a Malfoy**

**3. Una tarde de recuerdos.**

Después de arreglárselas para que Hagrid les dejase ir a tomar el té a su cabaña y de convencer a Charlie de que fuera allí Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron aquella tarde a la cabaña, todos enfundados en la capa de invisibilidad. Una vez en la entrada, y asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca, llamaron a la puerta. Entraron rápidamente y se quitaron la capa cuando Hagrid cerró. Charlie ya estaba allí, tomando una taza de té sentado en una butaca.

-¿Se puede saber a santo de qué viene tanto misterio? –preguntó Charlie.

-Es que pensamos que si alguien nos veía entrar a todos y sabía que tú estabas aquí podría creer que nos ibas a favorecer en la asignatura o a pasarnos las respuestas de los exámenes –explicó Ron empezando a roer una galleta-. Claro que si tienes intención de hacerlo por mí encantado –añadió sonriente.

-Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas, Ronnie, porque como dijo Natalie no pienso favorecer ni a mi hermano ni a nadie –replicó orgullosamente Charlie bebiendo un sorbo de su té.

-¿Tienes tanta familiaridad con ella que la llamas por su nombre de pila? –inquirió Ginny agudamente.

Ante la inesperada pregunta Charlie se atragantó con el té y empezó a toser descontroladamente, provocando que todos empezaran a reírse. Todos menos Hagrid.

-Vamos, chicos, no agobiéis al pobre Charlie. Ya lo pasó bastante mal entonces... –Hagrid dio un respingo y se tapó la boca con las manos vendadas-. ¡Perdón, Charlie, no debí decir eso!

-¿Entonces es que ya os conocíais de antes? Y por cierto, Hagrid¿qué te ha pasado en los brazos? –preguntó Harry.

-Tuve un percance con una de las criaturitas con las que vamos a dar clases este año –contestó en tono triste mientras preparaba más té para Harry y los demás-. Se ve que no sólo los niños pequeños olvidan a sus verdaderas familias si son criados por otras personas –suspiró.

Harry fue a preguntar qué quería decir.

-Ya conocía a Natalie, para vosotros la profesora Malfoy, de mis años de estudiante en Hogwarts. La vi por primera vez en el tren, y me sorprendió lo triste que parecía estar siempre. Me impactó desde el primer instante... Un momento¿habéis organizado todo esto para hacerme un interrogatorio? –se levantó violentamente de su butaca.

-No, no es eso –Hermione le agarró de la manga e intentó tranquilizarle-. Lo que pasa es que a pesar del discurso que nos dio seguimos con la mosca detrás de la oreja, y ya que pareces conocerla por lo menos un poco quisiéramos que nos confirmaras que es de fiar.

La expresión que adoptó Hermione fue tan seria que resultó suficientemente convincente para Charlie, que volvió a sentarse.

-Muy bien, os creeré. Natalie Malfoy es de fiar. Completamente de fiar. En realidad es tan de fiar que desde siempre ha sido la oveja negra de su familia.

-Yo también la conocí, y doy fe de ello –intervino Hagrid.

-Era bastante buena como estudiante, pero de carácter bastante melancólico. Pero nada la hacía tan feliz como estar con los que la querían de verdad –una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Charlie.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre sus gustos? –preguntó Ron.

Charlie tragó saliva y enrojeció.

-Es que... ella...

-¿Ella qué? –inquirió Ginny-. ¡Vamos, Charlie, habla!

-Natalie y yo... fuimos novios.

La cabaña del guardabosque Rubeus Hagrid sufrió una violenta sacudida desde la chimenea hasta los cimientos. Para alguien que hubiese estado fuera aquello se habría debido a algún tipo de explosión, pero en realidad se debió al grito que dio Ron.

-¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE¿Un Weasley con una Malfoy¡Yo te mato, Charlie, te mato¿Pero no te da vergüenza enamorarte de alguien de la familia mágica más detestable del planeta¿Sabe alguno de nuestros hermanos todo esto?

-Sí, Bill.

-¿Qué Bill lo sabe¡Pues más te vale que no le cuente ni una palabra de esto a mamá o a papá porque entonces se va a montar un escándalo¡Me pones enfermo, Charles Weasley!

-Ron¿no será que lo que te pone enfermo es que tu hermano conquistase a la profesora Malfoy y tú no tengas la menor posibilidad con ella? –Ginny dio en el blanco y metió el dedo en la llaga.

-¡¡TÚ TE CALLAS!! –Ginny se hundió en el sofá y cerró la boca.

-¿Pero qué te pasó para que te enamoraras de ella? –preguntó Hermione.

-En realidad... fue ella la que se enamoró de mí primero –contestó Charlie con una mirada soñadora-. Y la que tuvo que luchar por conquistarme.

-¿En serio? –los ojos de Ginny se iluminaron-. Cuéntanos toda la historia, Charlie. Por favor...

-De acuerdo. Allá voy.

_Charlie Weasley no podía estar más ilusionado. ¡Su primer día en Hogwarts! Aquello parecía un sueño… Aunque su hermano Bill también tenía ganas de ir a Hogwarts, éste estaba totalmente tranquilo porque hacía ya dos años que había superado esa euforia, y simplemente le apetecía volver a ver a los viejos amigos, entre ellos a su alma gemela Simon Tyler, a Kevin Orwell de Hufflepuff y a Chris Moon de Ravenclaw._

_Los dos hermanos se instalaron en un vagón más o menos en el centro del tren, y mientras se cambiaban de ropa charlaron sobre sus planes y sobre los cinco hermanos que dejaban en casa dándole la lata (salvo Percy, todo un angelito) a su pobre madre. E imaginaron también cómo les iría a ellos cuando fueran lo suficientemente mayores como para ir al colegio. Percy iba para prefecto, segurísimo; Ron y Ginny, lo mismo terminaban jugando al quidditch. Y Fred y George… directamente de cabeza a emborronar sus expedientes de gamberradas._

_Al cabo de un rato Bill tuvo necesidad de salir del compartimiento y le pidió a su hermano que le esperara. Charlie no dudó en hacerle caso, pero minutos más tarde oyó un gran jaleo y salió a ver qué pasaba, y lo que vio hizo añicos el mito de su hermano como chico intachable._

_Bill se estaba partiendo la cara, animado por sus amigos y bastante más gente, con un muchacho de pelo rubio y ojos grises. A Charlie no le costó adivinar que aquel chico era la persona de la que Bill siempre se estaba quejando. Chulo, estúpido, clasista, cabrón, engreído, perdonavidas… Ryan Malfoy. Sin duda._

_-¡Vamos, dale fuerte! –gritaba Simon._

_-¡A la yugular, Ryan! –Ryan Malfoy también tenía sus seguidores._

_Charlie estaba aterrorizado, no sólo por la pelea, sino también por lo que diría su madre si supiera aquello. Tragando saliva, decidió intervenir, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo…_

_-¡BASTA, POR FAVOR!_

_Una voz femenina se alzó entre la multitud, y Charlie pudo ver a una chica de su edad de rasgos similares a los de Ryan (con la diferencia del color azul de sus ojos) de aspecto tímido y asustadizo. Vestía ropa gastada y que parecía un par de tallas más grande de la que le correspondía. Charlie no pudo evitar pensar que Ryan parecía un chico de suburbios a pesar de su buena ropa y ella una extraña clase de princesa vestida de harapos._

_Ryan se volvió hacia Natalie y la miró fijamente. Charlie pudo notar que los ojos de ella despedían un curioso brillo, y de algún modo entendió que debía de estar hipnotizándolo._

_-Vamos, tranquilo, déjale y ven conmigo… -ante el asombro de todos, Natalie tenía domesticado a Ryan como si de un corderito se tratase, y éste iba hacia ella sin rechistar. _

_En cierto momento ella notó que alguien la observaba con especial curiosidad y no pudo evitar mirar por una milésima de segundo a Charlie, pero bastó esa ligerísima ruptura de contacto visual para que el hechizo se rompiera y Ryan volviera a su conducta agresiva, pero esta vez de un modo aún peor (y definitivamente escalofriante) que la pelea con Bill. Se acercó a la chica, la miró inexpresivo… y la dejó inconsciente de un puñetazo. Pero el momento en que realmente se le pusieron los pelos de punta a Charlie fue cuando los amigos de Ryan empezaron a reírse e incluso a animarle a ensañarse con ella, lo que sin duda habría hecho, pero afortunadamente Bill logró apartarlo y siguió con la pelea. _

_Llevado por la solidaridad, Charlie aprovechó para coger en brazos a la chica y llevársela al compartimiento antes de que le hiciesen más daño. Minutos después apareció Bill lleno de golpes y heridas de las que no tardó en curarse y protestando por la temeridad de su hermano de acoger a aquella chica bajo su protección. Lograron despertar, no sin esfuerzo, a Natalie, quien palideció aterrorizada al verse con aquellos dos Weasleys._

_-No te preocupes, no vamos a hacerte nada –Charlie intentó calmarla._

_-Sí, lo sé; lo que me preocupa es qué puede haceros mi hermano a vosotros por mi culpa._

_-No nos hará nada –replicó Charlie con firmeza y sonriendo seguro de sí mismo-. Y respecto a ti, no te preocupes. Te protegeremos pase lo que pase, ya lo verás._

_Bill asintió dándole la razón a su hermano (muy a su pesar), y Natalie se tranquilizó ligeramente. _

_Al llegar al Gran Comedor Natalie seguía aún muy asustada. Caminaba al lado de Charlie, que estaba con ella por seguridad. Se mostraba increíblemente pálida y movía los labios en un rezo continuo, pero en absoluto silencio. Poco a poco los nuevos alumnos fueron seleccionados para las casas, donde se sentaron con mayor o menor ilusión. Charlie jamás olvidaría cuando le llegó el turno a Natalie: se sentó toda temblorosa en el taburete, y cuando el Sombrero se posó en su cabeza, tras un par de minutos de meditación, gritó con todas sus fuerzas ¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!_

_El silencio se hizo en la sala. ¡Una Malfoy en Gryffindor! Ryan se quedó petrificado, de sorpresa y de rabia. Por su parte, Natalie también tenía cara de no creérselo, pero al ver que su hermano la miraba con odio por primera vez en su vida se sintió tranquila, pues ya no le vería con mucha frecuencia y por tanto no recibiría sus golpes. Muy contenta, se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero nadie le aplaudió ni le dirigió la palabra, y además todos se apartaron cuando se ella se sentó, llevados por la desconfianza. Incluso Bill, a pesar de haberla ayudado antes, se mostró muy reservado con ella. Por suerte, Charlie pronto se sentó a su lado y animó a los Gryffindor a aceptarla, lo que fue ocurriendo poco a poco. Años después, Natalie le confesó a Charlie que fue en ese instante cuando se enamoró de él._

_Sin embargo, los sentimientos de Natalie no fueron correspondidos hasta bien entrado el tercer año; hasta entonces Charlie sólo la veía como una amiga más. Por aquel entonces las chicas empezaron a fijarse en él, quien se sentía muy halagado de verse tan solicitado por el sector femenino, pero Natalie lo pasaba muy mal sin que él se diese cuenta. Un día Natalie estaba en los lavabos y oyó entrar a dos chicas que iban detrás de Charlie. Se escondió y las oyó llamarla "mosquita muerta", "gusano Malfoy" y demás insultos. Esa tarde, después de una hora de lágrimas, Natalie decidió que era hora de actuar._

_-Preparaos, víboras. Porque esta mosquita muerta, o gusano o lo que quiera que me consideréis se va a transformar en una preciosa luciérnaga._

_Al día siguiente el colegio en pleno fue testigo del gran cambio de imagen de Natalie Malfoy. Maquillaje en cantidades prudentes, tirabuzones rojizos y dorados donde antes había pelo lacio y rubio platino y ropa de su talla y más ajustada y corta. Silbidos, piropos, caídas de objetos (tanto accidentales como intencionadas) para agacharse y mirar bajo la falda: aquéllos fueron los resultados. Incluso Ryan, que no la había reconocido, hizo un comentario muy halagador._

_Charlie, que en ese instante estaba haciendo los deberes en la Sala Común, se quedó mudo cuando la vio entrar. Su sorpresa fue tal que se cayó de la silla en la que estaba sentado. No obstante, Natalie siguió comportándose como hasta entonces, sólo que con mayor seguridad en sí misma, y en pocos días el corazón de Charlie se incendió. Una noche se le declaró, y su declaración fue correspondida con horas de apasionados besos._

_La relación entre Natalie y Charlie se mantuvo en secreto ante todo el colegio, con la única excepción de Bill, que ya había empezado más o menos a aceptar aquel amor. Pero un día de abril del quinto año, Natalie desapareció de Hogwarts sin dejar rastro. No quedaba nada de ella, salvo una carta de despedida dirigida hacia Charlie. Sin explicarle por qué, decía que tenía que marcharse lejos, que seguramente no podrían volver a vernos, pero que seguiría queriéndole después de todo._

_Durante los meses sucesivos Charlie fue recibiendo más cartas como aquélla, siempre sin remitente ni dirección a la que contestar, pero siempre con la firma de Natalie. Todas terminaban del mismo modo: "Siempre amándote para toda la eternidad, desde algún lugar del mundo"... _

_Natalie empezó a escribirle cada vez con menos frecuencia, hasta que un día dejó de hacerlo. A principios de sexto Charlie decidió echar al fuego todas las cartas que le escribió para tratar de olvidarla y empezar a salir con otras chicas, pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, ni tampoco pudo olvidarla durante un solo momento. Natalie Malfoy siempre sería la dueña de su alma. _

De vuelta a la Sala Común de Gryffindor los cuatro se separaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Harry y Ron se metieron en sus camas (éste último algo enfurruñado y celoso por saber de aquella relación entre su hermano y la joven profesora) y pronto se quedaron dormidos, pero unas pocas horas después una voz que hablaba en sueños los despertó.

-No, por favor… No le des eso…

Harry y Ron se levantaron y encendieron las varitas. Apartaron las cortinas de la cama de Neville y lo encontraron agitándose en su cama.

-Neville, despierta –Seamus le tiró del brazo.

-No, basta ya… ¡Déjala en paz! –gritó de repente.

-¡Neville! –gritó Dean en su oído.

Por fin, Neville abrió los ojos, y nada más hacerlo se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Los cuatro se sentaron junto a él a intentar tranquilizarlo.

-Vamos, vamos, no pasa nada –Ron le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Venga, cálmate. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla –añadió Harry.

Neville dejó de llorar de repente y miró fijamente a Harry. Aún le salían lágrimas de los ojos, pero su expresión era muy seria. Harry no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío ante su respuesta.

-Sí, tienes razón, Harry… -sollozó levemente-. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla… _ahora_.


End file.
